Life as a wrestler
by MJ.StudMuffin
Summary: Faith enters the wrestling world but is she still a slayer I don't even know that yet, plus I really suck at summaries. It's femslash if you Don't like Don't Review
1. Chapter 1

So I been thinking of this for a while and this is just a little preview

Chap 1

_JR:_ I don't know how it all became so big but the story of Faith Lehane is the most known story throughout WWF and WWE history. And today is her last match here on Raw. Here is how it started...

* * *

_King_: Oh my god someone has to stop this, Chris Jericho has gone too far. Someone needs to get out there and save Trish.

_JR_: Why doesn't Jericho pick on someone his own size beating on-- Whoa who is that? Jericho just got hit in the head from behind by wait is that a woman

_King: _It sure is JR and she sure is giving him an ass whooping. Jericho seems to be unconscious

_Faith:_ Hey are you okay (walking towards Trish)

_Trish:_ Wow you saved me ?!

_F:_ Well you know (looks embarrassed) I don't think women should be beat on

_T:_ Thanks I really appreciate it

(both begin to walk away)

_T:_ Oh by the way who are

_F:_( chuckles) Faith...Lehane, Faith Lehane. I'm a new wrestler and before you ask no I won't try and take your title because I don't wrestle women

_T:_ Oh wow maybe we can hangout sometime

_F:_ Sure anytime blondie (walks away)

_T:_ Its Trish (she says in a whisper)

_King:_ Wow I think Faith has already made a name for herself

_JR:_ I can't wait to see this woman wrestle

_King:_ I agree with you there JR.

* * *

_Jeff Hardy:_ Dude you're so in there.

_Faith:_ Man all I did was save her ass

_Jeff:_ Yea, what ever. But as soon as you enter that locker room girls are going to be all over you.

_Faith:_ Sure, we'll see.

* * *

_(Faith Enters the Divas Locker room)_

_Torrie: _Hey Faith, you were so awesome out there.

Faith: Uh Thanks

_Melina: _Yea anytime you're sore from a match just give me a call

_Faith:_ Alright

_Candice Michelle:_ Yea Faith, you can call me anytime.

_Melina:_ God, you're such a slut Candice

_Candice:_ You're just mad because Faith likes me better. Right Faith!?

_Faith:_ Well uh um…

_Torrie:_ Both of you are sluts. Faith wouldn't look your way even if you didn't have on any clothes on!

_(Melina,Candice Michelle,Torrie start fighting over Faith)_

_(Faith turns toward the camera giving them a dimple smile)_

_Faith: _Maybe this won't be so bad after all

* * *

_JR: _Hey King, how do think Faith knows Jeff Hardy so well

_King: _Well it says here that she's Jeff and Matt Hardy's younger half sister.

JR: Well isn't that something. You think their wrestling style is the same.

King: I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out when she wrestles Edge

* * *

_JR:_ So there you have it that was the first time Faith was introduced to the wrestling world.

_King:_ Yea and boy did she get lucky that night. I wanna be just like Faith when I grow up.

Okay that's it so far it was something I just thought of when I was watching old wrestling clips. Maybe Faith still is the vampire slayer I don't know yet give me some the way this is when like all the wrestlers today just started.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JR: I think we should start where we left off last week.

King: You're right about that JR. I think we left off where faith entered the locker room.

JR: Yep you're right okay roll the footage.

_

* * *

_

_Faith leaves the Divas' locker room with lipstick all over her face_

Faith: Man, that was fun. I'm going to have to visit there again. (walking down the hall)

Chris: Hey punk

_Faith looks around and keeps on walking_

Chris Jericho: Yea I'm talking to you

_Faith stops and turns around_

Faith: Well if you were you wouldn't have called me a punk (getting in his face)

Chris Jericho: Whatever you say, but you listen and you listen good. You just earned yourself a new enemy on your first day. You should of just minded your own business.

Faith: Yea, I'll mind my business when you stop hitting women dickhead. I don't know if that little speech was supposed to scare me, but it didn't. Let's just say you earned yourself a worst nightmare.

Faith walks of pissed running her hand through her hair

Faith: Man the nerve of that guy. I should of just whooped his ass again. I don't have time for this bull I have to get ready for my match.

Faith starts stretching and doing push ups. She hears a knock at the door.

Faith: Come in the door's open

Trish peeks in

Trish: Hey umm…I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and the girls after your match.( Trying not to look at Faith's glistening body)

Faith: Sure just uh give me a few minutes to shower off.(with a wink)

Trish: Ummm…okay sure thing. Catch you later. (blushing)

_

* * *

_

_Later that night Faith entered the stadium, __"A Certain Shade Of Green" by Incubus playing all around. She looks around the stands seeing thousands of fans, and the few with signs that had her name on it. Recognizing familiar faces, nut paying to attention one in particular, the blonde with the bright smile and green eyes. Faith winks at her and watches as the blonde blushes red. She finally makes her way to the ring when the music finally dies down and waits for Edge to come out. Then the lights turn off again and starts to flash when Edge's entrance song starts playing. He enters the ring and as soon as the referee gives them the okay, Faith doesn't give him the chance to start talking shit. She has him pinned within a few minutes. The crowd going wild, cheering her name._

JR: I can't believe she got him that quick King.

King: I know, that ought to show Chris Jericho and the rest of WWE, that Faith is definitely the one to mess with.

JR: You got that right King. Let's take a look on what's going on back stage.

_

* * *

_

_Faith sees a lot of divas coming towards her and starts grinning._

Faith: Well, hello ladies, wasn't expecting to see all of you here.

Stacy Keibler: Well you know I never actually got the chance to say hi when you was in the locker room.

Faith: Well is that so.

_All the divas nod their heads._

Stacy Keibler: Yeah and I wanted to give a gift for doing well in your first match.

Faith: Sure, but I uh sort of have plans all ready with Trish.

_All the divas turn to look at Trish who was at the other end of the hallway waiting for Faith to finish talking to all the women surrounding her. They all turns toward her with angry faces._

_

* * *

_

_Faith slowly sneaks away to her changing room and locks the door behind her. She turns and sees the blonde from the stands along with a red head and a brunette girl, who were holding signs, with her name, up. _

Faith: Hey, you guys actually came to watch me wrestle.

_The brunette speaks up first_.

Kennedy: Yeah, would never miss a chance to watch my best bud make her dreams come true.

_The red head speaks up also._

Willow: Yeah Faith, you know Buff and I would never miss a chance to watch you all sweaty.

_Faith looks at Buffy and Willow, but Buffy seems to be the only one with the decency to blush. Willow and Kennedy both start to laugh at Buffy._

Buffy: You guys cut it out, especially you Willow. I told you that in secrecy.( she turns red when she realizes what she says)

Kennedy: So, Faith you wanna go get something to eat after you freshen up.

Faith: Sorry I can't you guys but I already have plans with…

_There's a knock at the door and Faith goes to open it. Trish walks in_ _and looks at the three other girls in the room. Kennedy drooling at the sight of Trish._

Trish: Did I interrupt something?

Faith: Huh. Uh, no these are my friends from California. Buffy, Willow and Kennedy. (pointing them all out as she says their names.)

Trish: Oh, Okay.( a little wary of the short blonde glaring at her)  
Faith: Just give me a few minutes and I'll get ready.

Trish: Yeah, sure.

Kennedy: Sooo, you're hot.

Willow hits her in the back of her head and glares at her.

Kennedy: I mean. Uhhhh…

Trish: It's okay I get that a lot.

Buffy: Really now

_Buffy turns and says to Willow under her breath which didn't seem to help because Trish still heard her_

Buffy: She doesn't seem that hot to me.

_Before Trish had a chance to answer Faith came out dressed in her street clothes._

* * *

JR: I know weird right.

King: It sure was, tune in next week to find out who exactly were those three girls.

* * *

That's the end of another chapter guys,sorry for the abrupt ending. I hope you guys enjoy it.I decided to use "A Certain Shade Of Green" by Incubus as Faith's entrance song. It was recommended by a reviewer that goes by the name **rampantjake****. **Thanks man. I also decidede to add a little Stacy Keibler to the mix because **rampantjake **also requested it. Lol. And for the fact I find her insanely hot. Thanks to those who reviewed and gave me good entrance song ideas. Umm…what else I feel like I'm forgetting something…ooh yea. You guys can keep up to date with me and the story by twitter and livejournal check it out the links are on my profile page. Oh and an explanantion for the wack fight scenes, well I really don't know how to write wrestling scenes I'm looking into study most of the Hardy boys moves and some other wrestling techniques so I can better the story. This story is like my baby and I'm trying my best to make it all it can be. Okay enough with my rambling and babies and .

Don't forget to review and give suggestions!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. LOL, jk . I sound as if I'm some published author. Ok so here's the deal I started on the Next chapter to this story. I hope you will enjoy what I have in stored for you. I've been busy with college and such and such. But guess what. I'm ON WINTER BREAK! So now I have no excuse for me not to update except for writers block. I will be introducing a new character into the story that I have created from scratch. So expect a new chapter from me sometime this week the chapter should be long enough to make up for the time I've been MIA. Thanks for reading and reviewing =)

MoSwaggz


End file.
